kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Daddy (Nicolas Cage)
Damon Macready was a former police officer, father to Mindy Macready and is the crime-fighting superhero Big Daddy. Biography ''Kick-Ass Damon Macready was once a famed NYPD officer, along with his friend and partner Marcus Williams, but was framed as a drug dealer by crime lord Frank D'Amico after refusing to work for the gangster. His depressed, pregnant wife took her own life out of grief but their baby daughter was safely delivered. Damon spent five years in jail, missing the first five years of his daughter's life, who was placed in the care of Damon's former partner Marcus. His time in jail consisted of him planning and scheming about how to get revenge on Frank D'Amico. Once freed from jail, and reunited with his daughter Mindy, he set to work executing his plan. He then proceeded to spend the next five years training his young daughter about weaponry, fighting styles and how to take a bullet to the chest. A skilled artist, Damon adapted his origins into a comic book for his daughter to use as research and inspiration. The two became the crime-fighting father-daughter duo '''Big Daddy' and Hit-Girl, and seeked to bring down Frank D'Amico's organization by tracking down and killing D'Amico's henchmen and drug dealers one by one before taking out D'Amico himself. During this time, a young teenager named Dave Lizewski also took a stand against crime under the alias "Kick-Ass". Mindy admired the young vigilante, although Damon was not impressed. After meeting Kick-Ass, however, he softened somewhat towards him, and allowed him to stay in contact with them if he ever needed their assistance. Damon was tracked down at his home by Marcus, who expressed disgust at him for seeking vigilante justice and turning Mindy into a killing machine. Marcus warned Damon that a corrupt Detective named Vic Gigante was working for Frank D'Amico and was looking for Kick-Ass because he was being blamed for Big Daddy and Hit-Girl's actions. Later, Big Daddy single-handedly attacked Frank D'Amico's warehouse, killing every thug inside before burning the warehouse down. However, unbeknownst to Big Daddy, the entire event was recorded by D'Amico's son Chris, who placed a secret camera in the warehouse in the guise of a teddy bear. After receiving the surveilance tape, D'Amico had Vic Gigante hunt down Big Daddy. Marcus contacted Damon and informed him that the recording was shown to the NYPD by Gigante, and that the police were now after him. Kick-Ass requested a meeting after being told by fellow superhero Red Mist that they were both wanted dead by "some bad motherfuckers", Big Daddy agreed to meet him at one of his safehouses. Upon arriving with Red Mist, the two were greeted by Big Daddy who welcomed them inside. As soon as they entered, Red Mist, who in reality was a disguised Chris D'Amico, gunned down Hit-Girl, and the safehouse was soon thereafter raided by a group of goons who took both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass captive. Frank D'Amico planned to let his henchmen post a live video of them beating up and torturing Big Daddy and Kick-Ass on both national television and the internet. Just as they were about to set the place on fire and kill them both, Hit-Girl, who had survived the gunshots due to wearing a bulletproof vest, arrived and killed D'Amico's henchmen, rescuing Kick-Ass, but was unable to save her father in time, who was fatally burned. Damon told Mindy that he was proud of her, and father and daughter expressed their love for each other. Damon then died with a smile on his face. His death was avenged by Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass, who broke into D'Amico's headquarters and killed the crime lord's thugs before finally coming face-to-face with D'Amico, whom they were able to defeat after a long, brutal fight. Character Traits Damon Macready was once a proud cop dedicated to bringing criminals to justice alongside his partner Marcus Williams. He refused to surrender himself to corruption when he declined to work for crimeboss Frank D'Amico, who framed Damon for drug dealing in retaliation. Damon was sentenced to five years behind bars, leading to his wife's suicide. Imprisonment was a highly stressful and painful experience for Damon, who plotted revenge against D'Amico. After being released from prison, he was granted custody of his daughter Mindy and taught her martial arts and how to handle weaponry such as firearms and knives as well as how to take a bullet to the chest by using a bulletproof vest in order to turn her into a superhero. He loved Mindy and shared a special bond with his young daughter. Due to being framed by D'Amico and his wife's suicide, Damon became very angry and vengeful when not around Mindy. However, in his Big Daddy guise, Damon would change his speech mannerisms and act in a professional manner. After he was captured by D'Amico's thugs along with Kick-Ass and tortured to the brink of death before Mindy arrived to save them, a fatally wounded Damon still maintained a sense of humor and joked about using low velocity rounds during his daughter's training when Mindy remarked that being shot by Red Mist "hurt a lot more than when you did it". He told Mindy how proud he was of her and that he loved her in his dying moments. Relationships *Mindy Macready/Hit Girl - Daughter *Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass - Ally. *Frank D'Amico - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Nicolas Cage Behind the scenes *In the comics, Big Daddy wears a butcher's uniform, but as a joke, the filmmakers chose him to wear a costume parodying the DC Comics superhero Batman in the movie adaptation. *Both Daniel Craig and Mark Wahlberg were considered for the role of Big Daddy before Nicolas Cage was cast. *Nicolas Cage modeled his speech mannerisms as Big Daddy on original Batman Adam West. According to Matthew Vaughn, Cage started acting out his lines this way at the first costume fitting. The director was happy for Cage to continue with this performance in the film, citing his irritation with the gravelly voice Christian Bale used in The Dark Knight. *Nicolas Cage came up with his character's "disguise": that Damon Macready would have a mustache, while "Big Daddy" would have an even larger mustache via adhesive extensions. Gallery Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2: Balls to the Wall characters Category:Heroes